The true beginning: Sequal to the beginning
by Kitarah
Summary: This is a continuation of my previous story, the beginning, this is yet another adventure with Sarah Magnus-Druitt and the fight for all Abnormals... please go back and read The beginning my previous story, although I am trying to make it so you don't have to go back to read it, but if confusion arises, please read my first one
1. Chapter 1

Looking out the window at the city I now love saddens me just a little as I look at the one man that truly meant something to me. My grandfather rescued me and raised me to be the best of the best. He raised me to fight for a world that all abnormals could be free. A world that my grandfather and so many others want desperately.

"Sarah you know what you have to do"

"Yes, grandfather"

"Remember, do not tell them about your home. Everything will be revealed soon enough"

"Yes grandfather. How is she?"

"She is doing alright now, a little shaken but Will made a bold move. Now go Sarah and remember stay hidden"

I soon look at my grandfather and I slowly walk away. Teleporting out of our home and onto the surface world. My goal to watch over a woman who is working to give that freedom to abnormals of all sorts. She rescued so many abnormals and integrated them back into society or kept them in her home to watch over them. I was to now look after her. To help fulfil her goal, to help fulfil a dream that I was raised to love and cherish in my heart. A freedom for all of those innocent ones. I was to stay in the shadows. Never to reveal myself unless absolutely necessary. So that is what I did, the shadows protecting me as I watched a woman who seemed so familiar. All of them seemed so familiar. Yet no matter how much I watch them the memories did not come to me. Nothing came to me except for the moment my grandfather wakes me up in the hospital. Him standing there while I lay on a bed. My memories fuzzy as hell, nothing even coming to mind and yet as my grandfather stares at me his hand rubbing my hair back and I just look at him.

"Hey Sarah, you were in an accident. How are you feeling?"

"Better" my voice sounding groggy as I stare into his eyes.

I am quickly pulled away from my thoughts when I see the woman I am suppose to protect. I am still hidden in the shadows when I hear her crying. Her cries echoing in my ear as I watch her. Her tears staining her pillow as she holds onto a picture. Two little girls smiling away holding onto each other. One older then the other. Her cries barely audible but her tears revealing more then everything.

"M-My girls, my beautiful angels" her sobs echoing in my ears as I watch her curled up in her bed. Her eyes puffy and red and soon she drifts off to sleep. Her hands still clinging to the picture. Soon I leave and I finally feel the sweet abyss of sleep taking over my body. My mind wandering to the sweet memories I have of the home I miss so much. The grandfather that taught me everything, the place that became a part of me that I hold so dear to me. Soon I get the transmission. The one I waited for the whole day. The one that must be kept secret for the sake of all of us.

"Good night my sweet princess, the love of my life" my eyes wandering over the simple text that courses over a device I had to smuggle out. A device that would simply mean my imprisonment if anyone ever found it.

"Good night my sweet prince" my voice echoing on deaf ears. Slowly I drift off to sleep dreaming of my life back home. Dreaming of the people I miss so dearly, dreaming of the one man that means more to me then the freedom of abnormals. And yet my dreams are more riddled with fuzzy memories and images. Things that I do not know anything about. Running through a field, myself and another girl giggling away as we run around and then I fall. My head hitting a rock as my cries of pain echo in the air. The other girl looking at me as the fear courses through my face and suddenly she lifts me up. Carrying me to a large house just above a hill. The sun shining brightly on it as it stands proud and strong. Both of us jumping as the other girl carrying me rushes into the house. Her voice echoing something and then I quickly wake up. My head blurry, my eyes straining and suddenly I feel my nose begin to bleed. I quickly wipe the blood away and I look at the time. They should be up Helen Magnus should be doing her duties already. I quickly put on a new set of clothes and I prepare myself. My grandfathers words echoing in my ears as I practice.

"Breath Sarah, always remember to breath. Move with the air, move like the water, use your powers. And of course breath" his voice soft and subtle. My mind imagining an invisible opponent and my body fighting that invisible opponent. Suddenly I am broke out of my train of thought and I hear the familiar ping of the messaging device.

"I will come for you soon my love, I miss you dearly. A video will play at the end. I love you my princess Sarah" a smile forms on my mouth as I see my birthday playing over on the messaging device. A hologram of my lover and I dancing away to the most romantic music I have ever heard and yet my eyes never leaving the man that I grew to love. The man that captured my heart and soul, the man that will forever love me. Everyone in the room watching in awe as we dance away. The love we have spreading over everyone as they watch happily. And soon the music ends and so do we. Him gently bowing as the cheers and applause fills the air. I slowly close the messaging device and I look at the shadows, my smile soon wiped clear from my face as I take one step in and disappear. Helen Magnus needs me to focus. Helen Magnus needs me to be there for her. I have to protect her, the future of my love and I depends on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is another chapter, I hope you enjoy and as always PLEASE do not hesitate to leave a comment or review so I know I am doing something good here... and as always Enjoy...

I race to the thought of Helen Magnus being in danger, they are trapped in a cave with a man my father warned me about. Nikola Tesla, he lost his vampire powers and now he is trying so desperately to get them back. The one thing he needs in the world is source blood. The blood that caused everything, the blood that made Helen Magnus the person she is now. The blood that almost destroyed my love and I. I can not show myself to them as they run through the maze of the caverns below the surface. The bugs following them as they rush into a room and I slowly close my eyes. I then pull out a knife and cut my hand as Nikola closes the door and I lead the bugs away.

"You want it? Come and get it" my voice echoing in the caves and I quickly run. I have to protect Helen, I have to make sure she is safe. When I finally lose the bugs I try to get back but I see them. They are back at the doorway and I see Helen and the others trying so desperately to get them away. Yet I stay in the shadows. _I mustn't reveal myself this early. I mustn't reveal myself. _Suddenly I hear the cries of Henry yelling that there will be an explosion in just twelve second and I watch them run, instantly I step out of the shadows and I hold my hand up. The fire coursing around me as I protect them from the blast. When its over I quickly go back into the shadows and I know they are going to be safe. I slowly close my eyes and I teleport back to the castle. Back to my new home, my body feeling more weak then ever and I know I must eat something. I have to eat something quick. So I slowly lurk into the kitchen of my new home and I try search for some food. I quickly gather what I can hold in my arms and I teleport back to my hiding spot. Soon I am full from the most delicious meal I have ever eaten and I slowly climb to my feet. The room I am in is an old storage room with one simple little light dangling from the ceiling. I slowly close my eyes and I hold my hands out. The image in my head transforming the bland concrete walls into something of a familiar place. My home, my life back under the Earth. Everything I love and miss down there, everything so much simpler in life. And now I am stuck up on the surface till my grandfather tells me otherwise. Soon I go into the shadows once the transformation is complete and I find Helen in her office. Alone, she is watching a computer monitor, two little girls laughing away play on the screen and I watch as the sadness returns to her eyes. And suddenly I see it, an abnormal hidden, watching and waiting to pounce. Helen completely oblivious to her surroundings as her eyes continue to watch the computer monitor. And suddenly the abnormal pounces. Immediately I jump from the shadows, the abnormal spearing me with its claws as I scream in pain. I quickly jump from under the abnormal and I stand in front of Helen protecting her. My blood coursing down my body and landing on the carpet below me.

"Bloody hell" I hear Helen shout as I watch the abnormal. My eyes never leaving it as he makes me see double and I slowly close my eyes and suddenly there is only one. I quickly pounce on him. My hands reaching for two daggers and I go for the kill. Both of us in an all out fight as I see more and more people coming to see what is going on. Suddenly I feel the abnormal spear my stomach and scratch my face, tearing my balaclava off of me and I close my eyes again. This time I hold my hands to it and when I open my eyes my hair begins to float. Suddenly the abnormals screams of pain echo in the air as I continue to use my powers. And just like that it collapses, I quickly rush to him and give him a vial of blue liquid that my grandfather gave me and I give him two droplets. His chest rising and falling at a very slow pace and I close my eyes. My blood coursing down my hands as I hold onto my wounds.

"Who are you?" asks Helen.

I slowly turn around and realize my grandfather is going to be very mad at me for revealing myself so early, but I had a reason to and I know he will understand once his temper settles down. When I stand up I see Helen and the look of Shock on her face coursing through her body as she looks at me.

"My name is-"

"Sarah" Helen cutting me off before I can reveal her my name and I look at her quizzically. _How does she know my name? _Suddenly I am rushed by her and she quickly hugs me. My screams of pain echoing in the air as I pull away from her. My blood soaking into her shirt and I buckle from the pain. My knees giving out as I try to fight the pain. I have to fight the feeling of being tired. My jaw clenching together as I hold my chest and my stomach, blood coursing over my fingers and dripping onto the carpet below. A pool starting to form as I kneel there.

"Bloody hell Sarah, Will help me get her to the infirmary immediately... Sarah, Sarah sweetie your going to be alright I promise"

"H-H-How do you know my name?" my voice crackling from the pain I feel and Helen looks at me a little stunned. _Was it something I said?_ She then helps me to my feet and helps me walk, leading me to another room and she looks into my eyes.

"Sarah, your my daughter" she says softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is yet another chapter I hope you are liking it and Please do not hesitate to leave a comment or review, tell me how bad I am doing, tell me to change something anything. Just leave a review or comment... and as always Enjoy...

The look of shock never leaving my face as I try to come to terms with Helen Magnus being my mother. My grandfather having questions I want answered and I slowly close my eyes. Helen quickly making sure everything is alright with me and I look at her eyes. The relief coursing over her as she smiles at me. Her hands gently tucking loose strands of hair from me as I look at her every move.

"I am so glad you are back my child"

"Listen, I don't remember anything, I can't be your child. You have me mistaken" I finally say.

"No you are, your name is Sarah Magnus-Druitt, you are the younger sister to Ashley. Sarah you have to remember" her voice pleading with mine and I slowly close my eyes again, my memory fuzzy but something comes up. Something come to focus and I see it. I'm walking back to Helen's office, an ant like abnormal ready to attack her and I try to fight it but she is severally injured. Suddenly the memory is gone and I look at Helen.

"I-I don't remember anything, all I remember is home"

"Sarah, don't try to remember, I am just glad you are back" she says reassuringly. I soon close my eyes as sleep comes to me and my memories are filled with my lover. My dark prince hidden away in the shadows. We have never been apart this long and its going to get even more harder then before. When I wake up I see Helen setting down a tray of food and I smile at her. I quickly sit up and I look at the delectable food placed before me and I see her smile.

"I hope you like it" she says softly.

"It looks amazing" I say happily.

Soon I finish my meal and I am full and happy. My wounds properly healed and I walk with Helen. She begins to tell me all these elaborate stories of Ashley and I growing up and I just listen. My mind still drawing blanks and she tells me about our many adventures. The hallways almost a maze as we continue to walk. She then tells me about Will and Henry, how Will and Kali were together, and suddenly I remember my grandfather telling me about Kali and her near death. I shudder at the thought of a dear friend nearly dying and I close my eyes again. Suddenly I sense something, something I never felt before and I stop walking. My eyes strained close as I tilt my head trying to listen. Suddenly I hear the door bell ring and Helen and I walk towards the door. My ears still trying to listen to the sound I am hearing and when Helen opens the door instantly my eyes widen. There standing before me is Nikola Tesla holding a man who is barely conscious.

"Found this little guy collapsed outside the fence"

"Alec" my voice riddled with fear as I rush to hold the man. Instantly I bring him into the house and I lay him against the wall. His wounds are more severe then ever. My hands holding his face to mine as he smiles a very weak smile. Blood riddling his face as he tries to speak.

"I-I found you my princess"

"My love, please stay with me, please" I try not to cry as I hold his face in my hands. My thumb gently caressing his cheek as he smiles a weak smile to me. I finally have my lover back, the days we were apart a distant memory now and I lift up his shirt. His body riddled with so many wounds and I close my eyes. A tear escaping and rolling down my cheek as I look into his deep grey eyes once more.

"You need to feed my love"

"I-I'm to weak" he says softly. I slowly pull out a dagger and I look at him. I then cut my neck, and my wrists and I drop the dagger. The shock in my mothers voice as she says my name and I close my eyes.

"Alec Dravin Nikolin. My prince of darkness, feed off me or I will die before you and follow you into the darkness that awaits us" I say softly. I then drop to my knees as I hold my hands out. A slow steady drip of blood could be heard slapping against the marble flooring pooling beneath me and I look at him. Suddenly I see him slowly change and he grabs me. The force he has as he holds me close to him. His tongue stopping my bleeding on my left wrist. His head moving to my other as he continues to suck the blood from my wound. My hand snaking down to his stomach as I heal his body. All his wounds closing as he continues to feed and then he takes me closer to him. His eyes scanning mine as he holds me tenderly and suddenly I feel him feed on my neck. The pleasure, the pain, the emotions I feel coursing through my body as I surrender to his whim. Helen and Nikola watching us in awe as Alec finishes eating. My body going limp as he lifts me in his arms. He slowly returns to normal and he looks at me.

"My silly girl, you need to rest my love" he says softly.

"My prince" my voice weak and barely audible.

"My princess" he says tenderly. He then looks to Helen and Nikola and Helen quickly takes us to a room. Both of them watching as Alec tenderly lays me on the bed. Kissing my wrists and my neck where the wounds use to be. My eyes drifting off as Alec whispers his soft love in my ears. And I am taken away to the darkness that awaits me. Sleep caressing me in its gentle embrace as my mind fills with memories of Hollow Earth.


End file.
